My Last Breath
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: Holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.RobXStar


This is my first tragedy so please go easy on me.

No I don't own the Teen Titans or the song 'my last breath.'

My Last Breath

"STARFIRE!" Robin called as he watched Starfire fall from the sky. He was by her side in a second. Starfire's face was covered in blood and her outfit was torn apart.

Robin picked her up and held her in his arms. Starfire turned her face to him, "Robin." She said in weak voice. Starfire lifted her hand to his face which had tears streaming down it. "Why are you crying?"

"I crying because you're hurt," Robin replied as he cradled Starfire in his arms, "Please don't die on me Star...please." Starfire was a little suprised a this. But she just smiled at him, "What would you do if I did?" She asked.

"I would kill myself just to be with you, I can't live without you Star, and I love you." Robin replied tears replied tears now flowing down his face.

"Oh Robin, I love you too." Joy filled her heart when she heard this.

Neither of them had noticed the bad guy get away, or that Raven, BeastBoy and Cyborg were watching them.

"I'll call the paramedics." Raven said.

"I'll join you." said BeastBoy.

Robin and Starfire leaned in closer when Starfire started to cough violently. Blood slowly trickled down her face.

"Starfire are you okay?" Robin asked. Worry clear in his voice.

Suddenly Starfire's eyes went blank and she closed her eyes. "Starfire?" Robin said.

Then Starfire opened her eyes. She started to sing one of the most saddest songs Robin had ever heard.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long _

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

Everything started getting hazy and Robin felt very disoriented. he let go of Starfire and she fell to ground.

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

Then everything went black. Robin felt himself hit the ground and heard the other calling out to him.

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you _

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Then everything was back to normal. Robin awoke to see the paramedics putting Starfire on a stretcher. Her hung limply from the carrier. She was gone, Robin could tell, but for some reason he could still hear her.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things _

_Look for me in the white forest _

_Hiding in hollow tree (Come and find me)_

Robin got back in the car with others and they went back to the tower. Raven was quiet the whole ride home. BeastBoy just stared out the window and Cyborg just kept his eyes on the road.

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

Tears started to run down Robin's face. He looked up to see that he was the only one in the T-car. The other must have already gone in side. Robin got up and went to his room.

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself _

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

He laid down on his bed. No matter what he did Robin still heard her voice. He got up and went to the roof.

_Closing your to disappear _

_You pray your dreams will you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

Robin stared out at the sunset. All he could hear was her song. Robin got up unable to take it anymore. He made he way to egde of the tower.

_Say good night _

_Don't be afraid _

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

On his way down Robin swore he saw Starfire, smiling, holding his hand as she sang. He smiled all the way down. Their wishes fufilled.

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Then it was over.

The Titans lost two friends that day. Starfire and Robin. Starfire died in battle. Robin was driven to insanity and threw himself off the tower. Both were buried next to each other. As they would have wanted. Robin and Starfire' only wish was to be with each other.

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside my self _

_Are all my thoughts of you _

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

THE END.


End file.
